Future government and commercial geosynchronous earth orbit (GEO) spacecraft may use on-board global positioning systems (GPS) to determine their position and velocity. This information is needed for precision pointing of antennas and sensors. Improved receive antenna designs are needed that allow receivers to track weak side-lobe signals broadcast by GPS space vehicles (SVs). Successful side-lobe signal tracking is needed to obtain improved position accuracy such as position accuracy within 100 meters in the presence of orbit adjust maneuver Delta-V uncertainties.